


Gravity Falls Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: A collection of my Gravity Falls drabbles. There is no continuity, each chapter is a new drabble. Feel free to swing by my tumble and leave me drabble prompts!





	1. Garfield's Trip to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble is ENTIRELY inspired by Alex Hirsh’s failed speed run of the [Swooning Over Stans: A Gravity Falls Dating Sim](https://gfdatingsim.tumblr.com/downloads) in the charity live stream he, Dana Terrace, and Darron Nefcy put on last night. Thank you @gfdatingsim for making this all possible!
> 
> If you have some time, you can [catch his speed run at two hours in to the live stream recording](http://fuckyeahgravityfalls.com/post/175300426955). Thank you @fuckyeahgravityfalls for stashing this beauty on Tumblr!
> 
> Also, I haven’t played the dating sim yet, so I apologize if I just end up writing one of the routes by accident!

When Garfield had agreed to help Stan fix up the car, he hadn’t expected it to go along with so much…grease. Like, yes, of course, cars were machines that ran on several different kinds of oil, and it made sense that that oil would then get all over the parts of the car and lead to some sort of shiny, greasy patina for the car…

But seeing that same grease all over Stan’s arms was another matter entirely.

Stan said something, but Garfield missed it–too focused on the smudge of black grease on Stan’s cheek. He swallowed and refocused. “Sorry,” he breathed. “What was that.”

“Need ya ta hand me the wrench, kid. Got a tight screw here, and I gotta bang it up a little before I can get it off.”

Garfield flushed and quickly reached for the wrench. Tight screw, bag, get it off… With Stan talking like that, Garfield was going to die of irregular heart palpitations before his car ever so much as coughed to a start again, let alone ran well enough for him to leave.

Then again, being resuscitated by Stan might have it’s perks…

Stan’s hand brushed Garfield’s as he handed the wrench over. “Thanks, kid.”

Garfield stared at the grease stain on his hand from where Stan’s fingers had touched his. “N-no problem.”

God, what he wouldn’t give for one chest hair on Stan’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s July, which means for me (who lives in America) it’s time for fireworks. Thing is, last year a poorly educated child thought it would be funny to drop fireworks off the side of one of the trails in the Columbia River Gorge – which immediately set off the dry underbrush and led to the [third largest fire in Oregon’s history.](https://www.oregonlive.com/wildfires/index.ssf/2017/09/the_worst_wildfires_in_oregon.html)
> 
> So every time I hear a firework, I think about Gravity Falls, and how the kids (who are from Piedmont, which is a suburb of San Francisco – a place that was once decimated by a fire) might react to Grunkle Stan starting a campfire for the first time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! And here are [Smokey the Bear’s campfire safety tips](https://smokeybear.com/en/prevention-how-tos/campfire-safety) for anyone who wants to enjoy campfires safely this summer!

“Grunkle Stan! What are you doing!?”

Stan looked up from his carefully constructed fire circle to see his great niece and nephew cowering against a tree with their eyes fixed on the match in his hand.  
“I thought you kids wanted to have a campfire,” Stan said, shaking out his match.

“We did!” Mabel screeched. “With the metal fire pit, on the porch, away from all the flammable, flammable trees!”

“Don’t you even remember what happened with the fireworks?” Dipper panicked. “I don’t want to have to summon water sprites to save the shack again!”

Yeah, Stan remembered those sprites… All a bunch of wet blankets if you asked him, but he supposed that might come with the territory. Still, this wasn’t gonna be a repeat of the fireworks fiasco. “Shoulda known better than to fire off something called ‘The lawsuit maker’,” Stan grumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “But don’t worry, kids. This ain’t gonna be like that at all. Is it, Soos?”

The handyman shambled into the clearing with his arms full of packages containing marshmallows, chocolate, and gram-crackers. “That’s right, Mr. Pines. Because we are observing Flamey the Possom’s rules of fire safety.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow and Mabel stopped screaming. “Flamey the Possom?” Dipper asked.

“Who the grunk is that?” Mabel asked.

“The wisest of the possums in the Oregon forest,” Soos said with reverence.

“Yeah,” Stan echoed. “His whole family was murdered in a forest fire that was started by an ignorant teen.” Stan twiddled his fingers menacingly at the kids, who shrunk back acceptably.

“His noble quest to teach others of the ways of fire safety is truly inspiring,” Soos said.

“Okay, but how much can this flaming possum guy really know about fire?” Dipper asked.

“Dipper! Don’t spoil the magic possum’s noble quest!” Mabel objected.

Dipper sighed. “Fine, but I still don’t think building fire outside is a good idea.”

Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. “Soos, take the non-believer through the steps.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Pines.” Soos cleared his throat. “First, we must find a clear spot for our fire pit. it must be at least fifteen feet away from any trees, shrubs, or other flammable materials. Be aware of low hanging branches and ground cover like grass!”

Stan show cased the are with his arms. “Oh, what’s this? An area that matches that description perfectly!”

“Next, prepare your fire pit. Dig a hole about a foot deep, and surround your pit with a ring of stones to keep the fire contained. Be sure to have a bucket of soil or water nearby for quickly and thoroughly extinguishing your fire!”

Stan stroked the stones of his pit. “Ooh, genuine river rock. And what’s this?!” He held up his bucket of water. “Surely all this water can’t be for my own consumption!”

Mabel laughed and jogged over to the fire pit. “Wow, that’s amazing! We don’t have any safe ways to have a fire back home.”

“Yeah, California’s a little too dry and fire paranoid, cupcake,” Stan said, ruffling her hair.

Dipper sighed and sat down next to them. “Guess I can’t argue with a possum when he’s so sensible about rules.”

“That’s the curmudgeonly great nephew I know,” Stan said, slapping the bill of Dipper’s hat down playfully. “Now you two grab some marshmallow roasting sticks, and we’ll have ourselves a fire to remember!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	3. Stanowar Goes to Greece

Who’s idea had it been to come out here again?

Oh, right. His.

Stupid Past Stan. Thinking only about Grecian mermaids and sunken treasure. With Poindexter around, they might even find the legendary golden fleece!

But not in this heat.

“It’s…so hoooot,” he complained.

“Now, Stanley.” Ford adjusted their bearing, and locked the rudder in place. “I warned you about that before we set sail. And do you remember what you said?”

“I don’t care what I said.” Stan flopped over the railing of the boat pathetically. “It’s too hot to think.”

Ford sighed affectionately. “It’s not, but I will grant you it is rather warm.” He said nothing for a moment. Stan had learned to read Ford’s silences, and this one was thoughtful. “Perhaps we could take a short break from the search, throw down the anchor somewhere, and have a quick swim.”

Stan slapped the railing and grinned. “Now you’re talking, Sixer!”

Ford smiled quietly, his eyes on the controls instead of his brother. “Just be vigilant about sunscreen. I don’t want to have to stop again in another hour because you’re whining about blisters.”

“Deal.”

Stan really did have the best brother in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
